Regrets, Decision
by xxxShino
Summary: Mukuro is back. And Chrome don't know what to do. How will this turn out to be? Happens in TYL.


I don't want to write anything here, because I wrote this halfway and the whole Internet Explorer shut down on me.. T_T My story is gone...

**Summary: Mukuro is back. And Chrome don't know what to do. How will this turn out to be? Happens in TYL.**

* * *

Regrets, Decision

Long, wavy purple hair tied up into a ponytail. She had a good figure, and wore a strapless dress with a pair of matching strapless high heels. In her hands was a retractable trident with intricate designs carved on it. Her eyes were of a pretty purple, one of which was a artificial eye. This is Chrome Dokuro 10 years later. Over these years, she had grown in every aspect; her combat skills, her height, her confidence, almost everything. Chrome thanked Hibari for this, because he had been tutoring her for the 10 years. And now, she was considered as one of the most powerful illusionists in the world, because she possesed the horn-shaped hell ring.

* * *

A/N: I got a gut feeling that the hell ring belongs to Daemon Spade. So if it is really his, do not blame me. Look at the publishing date before you say anything.

* * *

Today, her boss, Tsuna, had called all of his Guardians for a very important meeting. Never had he actually gathered all his Guardians spread across the world for a mere meeting. Chrome's six sense told her that is wasn't going to be too pleasant. She tightened her grip on her trident as she headed towards the meeting room. Her heart was pounding as fast as it could as she anticipated for the news her Boss was going to break to her. All the other Guardians were already in there seated, with the exception of their Boss and Adult Reborn, who arrived no sooner as she had sat beside Hibari. "Today," Tsuna took in a deep breath before he continued, "I want to ask all of you for your opinions on releasing Mukuro from Vendicare." Everyone in the room sucked in a mouthful of breath and the atmosphere became tensed and quiet.

"So, what do you guys think? Vendicare has told me that they would release him free of conditions, if he does not cause anymore trouble and that Vongola would be held responsible if he did anything bad." There was silence, and no one spoke. Gokudera's hand went up first, followed by Yamamoto's and the others. Even Hibari nodded his head. Only Chrome didn't have any reaction.

"Chrome..? Chrome?" Tsuna called out, furrowing his brows. Chrome's eyes looked empty, and this worried him.

"Hibari, could you carr-" Before even Tsuna could finish, Chrome nodded silently to the decision.

"I-I.. I'm not feeling too we-" She was cut off by Hibari who carried her in bridal style out of the meeting room, indicating that he would take care of her to the other Guardians.

"Then it shall be decided. We shall release Mukuro. Meeting closed." Tsuna stood up from his chair, and headed out with Reborn. The Gurdians headed back to whatever they were supposed to do.

"Reborn... Do you think this is the right decision?" Tsuna sighed as he walked along with his tutor along the endless hallway.

"Dame-Tsuna, have you forgotten what I've told you? A person never really regrets on the decision he makes." Reborn flicked his finger on Tsuna's forehead, and he yelped in pain.

"OWW! You're right... But will Chrome be alright?..."

* * *

"Kyoya.. You can put me down already.." Chrome struggled in Hibari's arms as he continued walking to her room. But he just ignored her until they reached the room and Hibari finally put her down on her bed.

"He.. harmed you in alot of ways. Are you sure about your decision?" Hibari frowned, although he was the one who also agreed to the release. Thiswas part of Hibari's pride: Never let your decisions get affected by anyone. But he actually hesitated for a moment right back there, and he was confused. No one had ever been so influential.

"Yes... I'll leave Vongola as soon as he comes back... And all of you won't ever need to worry over me anymore..." Chrome 'smiled' as tears came trickling down her cheeks. But Hibari only responded by giving her a slap. Chrome put her hand over her cheek and looked at Hibari, tears already flowing out of her eyes. Not that the slap was painful, but why he had slapped her.

"Still thinking that you are worthless... You're no longer the Chrome Dokuro of last time, who would get bullied, who would only be used by Mukuro that bastard! You have your own freedom, you're not bound by him. You were no longer his when he abandoned you last time! Be brave, and stand against him! Show him that you are different, no longer a toy, and make him regret!" Hibari huffed in anger as he spilled all those words out. Never had the skylark lashed out at someone like that before.

Chrome's shocked expression changed into a smile as she hugged Hibari who was sitting beside her.

"T-Thank you..."

Hibari returned her embrace, as tears fell on one another's shoulders. They broke away from each other soon, blushing furiously. Hibari then urged Chrome to sleep by tucking her in bed, although she didn't want to. As she fell asleep eventually, the skylark walked out of her room, only to see Reborn leaning against the wall with his fedora pulled down.

"How is she?"

"You should now, having stood there for such a long time." Hibari snorted.

"I asked, because you were entirely different when being beside her. Where have that cold blooded carnivore I knew went to?" Reborn smirked as he dodged an incoming handcuff.

"I was only treating her like a tutor would treat their students." With that Hibari walked away.

"You love her." That was not a question, but rather a statement and a fact. Hibari stopped dead in his tracks, and continued walking moments later. Reborn shook his head at Hibari and walked away.

* * *

Timeskip~

* * *

Finally, today, Mukuro would be released from the Vendicare. Tsuna had ordered Chrome to stay in her room and not meet Mukuro together with the other Guardians would. The two of them would meet privately, because he knew that both of them had a complicated relationship and secrets might be spilled infront of the others. Hibari had offered to stay with Chrome for the moment. Chrome fidgeted while she was sitting on her bed, with Hibari putting a hand on her shoulder, tell her to stay calm.

"May I come in?" A knock came from the door, followed by a low, silky voice. Hibari opened the door, while Chrome stood up, clutching her trident.

"Don't try to do anything funny..." Hibari snarled as he walked out, closing the doorbehind him. The room was silent as Mukuro sat on a couch and Chrome sat on the one opposite.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome spoke, and Mukuro looked up, his playful smile still there.

"Yes?"

"I..." Chrome looked down as she tightened her grip on her dress. Seeing that Chrome was unable to speak, Mukuro spoke first.

"I know I've done alot of things to you... Like abandoning you when you were in danger.. But that was because my connection to you was blocked. I don't see you as a vess-" Mukuro was cut halfway by Chrome who punched the table, forming a dent in it. The older illusionist's eyes widened in amusement as he saw the power Chrome had.

"You... Although you saved my life... I-I... I'm not a toy! And it was true that your connection with me was blocked, but I remember you saying that you'd throw me away as soon you've escaped!" The pair of determined purple orbs swung up to look into the pair of mismatched eyes.

"I see that you've grown over the years.. As expected of the girl I chose.." Mukuro smirked in pleasure. Chrome just wiped away her tears, and 'ahemed'.

"Now that we are here, let's make things clear. What do you intend to do?"

"Oya, oya. Speaking to your mas-" A trident was pointed at Mukuro's throat and Chrome narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not your toy anymore. Now continue." She lowered her trident and sat back down.

"I.. intend to stay with the Vongola, of course, but I've given up in possessing Tsunayoshi's body. Its under the conditions that I must work under Vongola as their Mist Guardian, thus, I'll be staying in the headquarters." Having finished that, Chrome pulled out the Mist Ring that had returned to its previous form and broke it into two. She handed part of it to Mukuro, whereas she slipped the other half back to her finger. Mukuro raised one brow at this.

"Keep it. I have no intention of stepping down my position."

"Oya... It seems that you have _that_ Hell Ring with you.." Mukuro grinned.

"This is mine. Don't think I'd hand it over to you. Please kindly walk out if there is nothing else." Chrome's voice was firm as she sat back onto the couch. Mukuro stood up, and walked towards the door, glancing at Chrome one last time before he left. Tears were already flowing out of Chrome's eyes as Mukuro left. Hibari walked in as soon as Mukuro left, sitting by Chrome.

"I.." Chrome snuggled into Hibari as she hugged him. The skylark just patted Chrome softly and whispered something into her ear. Chrome shoot up, and looked at Hibari alarmed.

"I said... that I love you. But... you love him right?" Hibari said with a smile, and continued, "go to where you belong..." He then exited the room, only to meet Mukuro outside.

"Are you fine with this?" The pineapple illusionist asked, rubbing his chin. The skylark he knew wouldn't be so easygoing.

"A person never really regrets on the decision he makes. That's what the infant told me sometime ago. But if you don't treat her well, I'll make sure I take her back."

* * *

Phew, finally done! I think its very crappy, so if you guys want me to rewrite this pls tell me! ^^


End file.
